


Ghosts In The Basement

by Sollux_Kleinman



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares, Scary Stories, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sollux_Kleinman/pseuds/Sollux_Kleinman
Summary: Evan wakes Zoe up after he has a nightmare.





	Ghosts In The Basement

    Zoe woke up to someone poking her arm. She groaned, rolling over in bed to see who the fuck was waking her up this early in the morning. Blinking her eyes open, the first thing she was was the flashing red lights on her alarm clock telling her that it was four in the morning. The next thing she saw was Evan, kneeling at the side of her bed with wide eyes.

    "I-I had a nightmare and Connor keeps on telling me scary things." He whispered, leaning closer.

    "My parents would kill me-no, they would kill you if they knew you were in here." Zoe giggled, brushing the hair from her face so she could get a better look at Evan. The poor boy looked pale and scared in the dim light. "We're dating, that's why they put you in Connor's room and not in here."

    "I know, it's just." Evan tilted his head, his bottom lip sticking out slightly. "Connor keeps telling me about the ghost in your basement."

    "The only ghost in our basement are the ghosts of Connor's report cards that he threw away without telling our parents." Zoe snorted, lifting the blanket and patting the bed. Evan scrambled up onto the bed and curled up next to Zoe, burying his face in her hair.

    "Honestly, you're such a wuss." Zoe mumbled against Evan's neck, where she pressed gentle kisses. 

    "Am not a wuss." Evan murmured into her hair.

    "Tell that to the ghost in the basement." Zoe snickered. 

    "I thought there wasn't a ghost?" Evan shot back.

    "Oh, I thought you were talking about the traditional white ghost that wanders the halls. No, our ghost is more of a feeling of fear and dread, a coldness that surrounds a room." Zoe cuddled closer to Evan, resting her head on his chest. Underneath of her, she felt Evan shiver.

    "How do you know it's a ghost?" He asked, his voice more timid now.

    "It's mostly in my room and the last person to own this house hung himself here after his fiancée left him for another man." Zoe said softly. "Apparently he's still looking for the man who took his love away from him." Goosebumps formed up Evan's arm and his body went stiff.

    "O-oh, really?" He stuttered.

    "Nah, but I freaked the hell out of you, didn't I?" Zoe grinned, looking up at Evan, who still looked terrified. 

    "Y-you got me." He gave a nervous laugh, looking around the room.

    "Well, goodnight then." With that, Zoe rolled over, Evan caught her arm.

    "No, don't leave me!" He said desperately, scooting closer to Zoe.

    "Aw, the wuss too scared to even be two feet away from another person?" Zoe teased, but she gladly turned back to Evan, who was clinging to her at this point.

    "Fine, fine, you win. I'm a wuss and I don't want to be alone." He tugged the blankets up so they completely covered both of their bodies. 

    "That's all I ask." Zoe chuckled, hugging him. Soon, the two fell asleep.

    Hopefully they woke up before her parents found them.


End file.
